Weekly ForceCast: July 13, 2012
Bond Wars Part II, a return to Fear City, Star Wars goes RAW, and the EU gets a reboot. Plus, more Facebook giveaways, including two passes to Celebration VI! Guests *Guests go here. Topics *Jason and Jimmy begin the show by discussing their Fourth of July weekends. Jason witnessed his young daughter Bailey's first lightsaber duel during an Independence Day party with friends and neighbors. *Jimmy gives away three more sets of ForceCast trading cards. This week's winners are Michael Nipp, Percy Parker, and David Aicher. In addition, Jimmy gives away a pair of four-day passes to Star Wars Celebration VI to Parker. *Following up on Star Wars/''James Bond'' connections mentioned during their Return of the Jedi commentary episode, Jason and Jimmy discuss more connections between the two longstanding franchises. *The Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Jimmy plays a clip from the previously featured 1984 film Fear City, starring Billy Dee Williams as a police officer. The ForceCast had played a clip from the trailer in a prior Quote of the Week segment, but a listener sent Jimmy the film on DVD and he pulled new quotes from the movie. "It is a horrible flick," Jimmy says, "But that's only when Billy Dee isn't on the screen." The first clip features Billy Dee interrogating a character played by Tom Berenger. *Star Wars in Pop Culture **Wrestling announcer John Cena told a story using Star Wars imagery and anecdotes during a WWE match. **Jimmy plays several examples of Rancor being pronounced "ranker" within the Star Wars universe. The first piece of evidence is from [[w:c:starwars:Star_Wars:_The_Old_Republic|the Star Wars: The Old Republic video game]] and the second is from [[w:c:starwars:Dark_Forces:_Soldier_for_the_Empire_audio_drama|the Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama]]. *Headline News **Dark Horse Comics will be publishing a new series simply called Star Wars that features the main cast of the Original Trilogy and begins shortly after A New Hope. Jimmy notes that this is the first time a GFFA comic series has taken on the overall franchise name since Marvel's adaptations of Episodes IV-VI in the late 1970s and early 1980s. "It should be a very refreshing return to the most beloved characters in Star Wars," Jimmy says. Jason reads from and analyzes Dark Horse Star Wars editor Randy Stradley's interview with io9. **The 501st Legion recently inducted comic book writer Stan Lee, who created Spider-Man, the Hulk, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, and Thor, as an Honorary Member. The induction took place at Oz Comic-Con in Melbourne, Australia. Jimmy jokingly suggests that the 501st next induct comic book writer and artist Howard Chaykin, who is notorious on The ForceCast for telling Jimmy that he didn't really enjoy working on Marvel's Star Wars comics. *Celebration Update **The ForceCast will have its own stage in the Official Pix Autograph Hall. Listeners can stop by and watch "a couple of shows" recorded from the show floor. Jason and Jimmy also promise a second set of trading cards and other surprises. **Kyle Newman, Steve Sansweet, Timothy Zahn, Gus Lopez, Pablo Hidalgo, and Ernie Cline are among the celebrity guests who will be attending the TFN/RS/FC Celebration VI party on Thursday, August 23, 2012 from 8pm to 12am. **At 40 days away, Jason says, "Celebration is so close, I can feel the humidity." Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.